For the love of Cock
by lovingyou4ever
Summary: "I bet I could make you feel that good again if not better" Jasper said. J/E slash must be over 18 pwp


**AN: This is my first smut ever... please tell me what you think...**

**It's inspired by the guys from Corbin Fisher Aiden and Conner**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Every recognizable character belongs to SM. I also don't own Aiden or Conner from CF.**

**Although I would love to have them in my bed along with Jackson and Robert. I'm getting a little greedy.**

Jasper was sitting on his bed on his knees and his ass on his heels talking to Edward. Who was sitting against the headboard. They we're talking about the first time Edward bottomed . Edward was saying that it felt weird at first. But then it started to feel really good.

"I bet I could make you feel that good again if not better" Jasper said.

"I'm sure you will." Edward answered even tough it wasn't a question.

Jasper chuckled and pulled Edward to him by his foot. Edward went willingly. He came up to his knees so he could reach Jasper's lips better. They started kissing like it was the last time they would do this. Jasper pulled of Edwards shirt off and started licking his nipples. Goosebumps broke out over his whole body. Edward pulled Jasper up by his hair so they could kiss again.

Jasper took his own shirt off. Edward immediately started licking an kissing his chest an nipples. Edward took a little control and began to unzip Jasper's jeans. He kissed his way down over Jasper's chest. Circling his bellybutton with his tongue. He went lower still, when he came to his boxer briefs Edward started to kiss and lick Jasper's cock thru his underwear.

"Ooo...Feeelsss sooo Good..." Jasper moans.

Edward kissed Jasper again while slowly sliding his hand in his boxers.

"Mmmm... Yeah... Keep rubbing..."

"Is this what you like ?"

"Yeah" Was all Jasper could say before their mouths connected once again.

Edward bent down to take Jasper's cock in his mouth.

"Yeah...Suck it slow..." Jasper looks down to look in Edward eyes while he slowly lick from  
>base to tip. He makes long strokes taking Jasper almost down his throat. Jasper puts his hands in Edwards hair not to guide him but to feel the bopping of his head. Jasper leans forward so that he can reach Edwards tight ass. Kneading the globes of his ass. Edward slides his jeans completely off while keeping a steady rhythm.<p>

" I can't wait to feels your cock in me."

"Yeah... Lay down" Jasper orders.

Jasper takes Edward's jeans and boxers off in one go. Jasper takes the head of Edward's cock in his mouth. Making long strokes he takes him all the way down. Jasper's hand finds his own cock and strokes it in time with the bopping of his head.

"O my god that's so hot..." Edwards moans while looking down.

Jasper sucks of Edward cock with a popping sound. He put his hands under Edward's thighs en lifts them off the bed folding Edward almost in two. With one hand on Edwards knee and one on his ass. He slowly licks over his hole.

"Oooooo...Fffuuuuucckk...Ooooo Ssssshiiit..." Edward moans trying to bring his ass up.

Jasper puts a little pressure on his tight ring. He breaches it with his tongue slowly tongue fucking him. Jasper slides his right hand up Edwards torso over his nipples to his mouth. He puts two fingers in his mouth and pulls away only long enough to say "suck." Knowing what Jasper wants he sucks Jasper's fingers in his mouth. Coating them with saliva. When Jasper deems his fingers wet enough he pulls them out. Slowly putting his pointer finger against Edwards hole. He puts a little pressure in it and the tip slides in his tight hole. Pressing down more he slowly slides his finger inside of him.

"Your so tight around my finger." Jasper says while pulling his finger out.

He now places both fingers against his hole. With almost no resistance his fingers slip inside Edward. Starting a slow rhythm so Edward can get used to the sensation he feels Edward meeting his fingers with his ass.

"Please...Jas...Jasper...Please," Edward moans.

"What do you want Babe."

"Y...I want you... to make love to me." Edward panted between breaths.

"Okay baby... How do you want me ?"

"I want you on me so I can see your face and kiss you..."

Jasper reached over to the bedside table for the lube ans a condom.

"No"

Jasper is confused. "What do you mean no."

"I want to feel you. All of you. Please take me without."

Jasper hesitates a little. "Are you sure baby ?"

"Yes please Jasper."

"Okay baby."

Jasper dropped the condom on the nightstand. He takes the lube and wet his fingers with it. He places his fingers back at Edward's entrance. Slowly he pushes two fingers back in the puckered hole. Slowly he he begins trusting his fingers in and out curving his finger to try to find Edward's sweet spot. Edward sees stars when Jasper hits hid prostate. Jasper slowly pushes an other finger in Edward's tight heat. When Edward visually relaxes from the intrusion Jasper's removes his fingers.

He takes the lube to coat his hard cock with a general amount. He puts the head of his cock at Edward's entrance. Gently he eases in to him. Jasper is a little overwhelmed from the feel of Edwards tight heat without any barriers.

"God baby... You feel so good... So tight... I love your ass..."

"I can feel you... All of you...Your so hard... it feels so good..."

When Jasper's thighs meet Edward's ass he holds still so that he can adjust to his size.

"Please move...Honey...Please..." Edward moans.

Jasper starts trusting in an out at a agonizing slow pace. He wants to make this last as long as he can.

"Faster... Harder... Please Jazz." Edward says while trying to meet Jasper"s trusts harder and faster.

Jasper wasn't having it and held down Edwards hip. He continued his slow pace but trusted in a little harder. He shifted his hips a little in the hope to find Edwards sweet spot with the head of his cock. Once he found he keeps hitting it with the head of his cock. Edward lost all coherency it feels so good. He tries to lift his hip again to get Jasper to fuck harder.

"Jazz... please...please...fuck me harder..." Edward moans "I need you... to fuck... me harder... I neeeed... to cum... please... Jazz... please..."

Jasper can't deny Edward anything is he is begging for it. He sits back on his heels and takes Edward with him so his ass is resting on his thighs. Jasper bends forward so he can kiss Edward. He starts a relentless pace fucking Edward with hard deep strokes hitting his prostate with every trust in. Edward trashes around in bed he can't stay still Jasper is fucking him silly. It feels so good that he thinks he can cum hands free if Jasper keeps this up. But he doesn't get the chance. Jaspers wraps his hands around his cock and takes the same pace with what he is fucking him.

"Baby I'm so close... Please cum with me..."

Edward can't form words. He moans and nods his head. Two trusts later has Edward cumming so hard his vision went white... He screams his release

"JASPER... O...FUCK..."

Jasper is right behind him. He can't keep his orgasm off with the way Edward's hole is squishing his cock. He cums so hard he can't keep himself up anymore and collapses right on top Edward.

"Ugh" Edward lets out.

They try to get there breathing under control. When there heart rate is back to normal an they can breath again Jasper carefully pules out of Edward who whimpers at the loss of Jasper's cock. He moves and takes Edward with him so that he lays on his back with Edward on his side and his head on his chest.

"Baby that felt so good... I could feel all of you... Your so tight it felt amazing..." Jasper says

He can feel Edward smile against him.

"I love to feel you like that. I'm so glad we got the test done. I don't ever want to use a condom again." Edward exclaims.

Edwards eyes are heavy he has trouble keeping them open. Jasper can feel Edward lashes fluttering against his skin.

"Rest baby... " Jasper says feeling his own eyes closing as well. They fall asleep in each others arms.

**AN: **

**Thanks for reading... Please review... Till next time...**


End file.
